Giant's Causeway Manor
by TemperTrap
Summary: Passer une nuit dans un château hanté, une autre bonne idée des maraudeurs ... Surtout s'ils réussissent à entrainer Lily Evans. Ce qui devait être un énième plan de James pour faire tomber Lily dans ses bras ne se passera pas comme prévu ... UA


**Prologue**

**21/06 **

**Chère Lily,**

**Comment vas-tu ? Ta dernière lettre était très drôle, je me suis mis à rire tout seul en plein petit déjeuner en la lisant, même Marilyn me regardait bizarrement. Enfin, ici je passe de très bonnes vacances, mes trente six mille cousins sont partis avant hier donc la maison me parait vide. Heureusement qu'il reste Remus. Sirius fini de déménager dans la maison que son oncle lui a légué.**

**Un grand Félicitation pour tes résultats d'ASPIC ! **

**Tu sais que tu me manques ? J'ai (très) hâte de te voir.**

**James qui pense à toi**

_22/06_

_James,_

_Allez, avoue, t'as besoin de quoi ? La dernière fois que tu m'as dit que je t'avais manqué, tu avais besoin d'une nouvelle plume. Et ta façon de tourner autour du pot ne marche pas avec moi, tu veux quoi ?_

_Lily qui ne rentre pas dans tes combines_

_Ps : Ne me dit pas que tu as appelé ton nouveau hibou Marilyn ? C'est un mâle ! En l'honneur de l'affiche de Marilyn Monroe que t'as montré Will ?_

**22/06**

**Seigneur, ce que tu peux être suspicieuse ! Que de cynisme chez une si jeune personne !**

**James qui ne voit pas dans quelle combine il pourrait te faire rentrer**

**Ps : Tu veux parler de Marylin Moroe, la jolie blonde moldue ? Oui, c'est en son honneur. Et puis je trouve que Marylin c'est unisexe !**

**Pps : Tu as les coordonnées d'une cheminée ou je pourrais te joindre ?**

_23/06_

_Finissons-en, et dit moi de quoi il s'agit._

_Lily qui voit de loin des cornes te pousser sur la tête_

_Ps : Si tu le dis ... A propos, j'ai vu Will hier, en visitant Shane Castle* (un château avec un grand passé historique, tu devrais connaitre). Il a bronzé, ça lui va bien._

_Pps : Chambre 23, Hôtel Antrim*.¨Préviens moi avant de me contacter, à moins que tu n'aie envie de tomber sur ma sœur nue sortant de la douche (nous partageons la chambre)._

**24/06**

**Rendez-vous à 18h demain ?**

**James qui t'adooooore !**

**Ps : Oh. Bien. Tiens, ça fait deux fois que tu cites Will. Enfin, je dis ça juste comme ça. Et vous avez fait quoi ensemble ?**

**Pps : ... non, non, je crois que je m'en passerais.**

_25/06_

_C'est OK, à ce soir !_

_Lily qui t'emmeeeeerde !_

_Ps : Des choses et d'autres._

**25/06**

**Cool**

**James**

**Ps : Des choses et d'autres ? Comme ? ... Enfin, je dis ça juste comme ça.**

_25/06_

_On en parlera tout à l'heure, A+_

_Lily _

**26/06**

**Lily, tu réagis en gamine, franchement !**

**Tu pourrais y réfléchir au moins ! Ça pourrait être génial !**

**James **

**Ps : Tu n'étais pas obligée d'essayer de m'assommer avec la balayette à cendre !**

_27/06_

_Potter (parce que c'est Potter désormais, on retourne aux anciennes valeurs !),_

_Je ne vois franchement pas en quoi l'idée de passer une nuit dans la manoir HANTÉ de Giant's Causeway** avec quatre adolescents bourrés d'hormones serait géniale !_

_Ps : Je n'ai pas essayé de t'assommer à cause de l'idée stupide mentionnée çi-dessus, c'est plutôt à cause de tes insinuations par rapport à mes relations avec Will ! Bien sur que non je ne lui ai pas demandé si son bronzage était complet ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai rien à foutre qu'il bronze à poil ? Mais surtout, depuis quand suis-je du genre à lui proposer d'aller ensemble dans une plage nudiste ? Il n'y a même pas de plage ou je suis ! (un lac peut être) ..._

**27/06**

**Ma Lily,**

**Je t'en supplie, viens ! Si tu ne viens pas, Casey ne viens pas. Et si Casey ne vient pas, Remus ne vient pas. Et si Remus ne vient pas, Sirius et moi seront seul dans ce graaaand manoir vide, ce qui ne serait plus du tout marrant ! Tu te rends compte que tu gâches nos vacances ? **

**Et puis nous ne sommes plus des adolescents, nous avons 18 ans ! **

**... Juste parce que tu es morte de trouille ...**

**Ps : Ce n'était qu'une innocente question pour détendre l'atmosphère !**

_28/06_

_Hohoho ! Ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Le coup du 'tu es morte de trouille' ... je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai juste pas envie de venir ! Tant pis pour Remus, il devrait se décider à inviter Casey seul à seul._

_Lily qui ne veut plus en entendre parler_

_Ps : Eh ben, si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai vu aucune marque. Aucune trace de peau blanche, même pas aux abdos (je l'ai remarqué quand il s'est baissé pour aider un enfant à se relever après qu'il soit tombé, trop mignon). Faut croire qu'il bronze nu. _

**29/06**

**Pas grave. Sinon, comment ça se passe avec Pétunia ?**

**James qui te croyait beaucoup plus courageuse **

**Ps : Pfff ... Quel manque de politesse et de tenue ! Les jeunes filles de bonne famille ne matent pas un mec juste parce qu'il se penche ! On a pas idée ! N'as-tu donc aucune éducation ?... Et puis moi aussi j'aide des gamins à se relever ... **

_29/06_

_Comme d'habitude, merci. Et toi ?_

_Lily _

_Ps : je suis sensée réagir en m'écriant 'Pour te prouver que je n'ai pas peur, je viens !' ?_

_Pps : Hum, si tu veux parler des Serpentards que tu projetais en l'air, oui oui, tu les aidais à se 'relever'._

**30/06**

**Et moi comment ça se passe avec Pétunia ? Pas trop mal haha.**

**Ps : Peureuse. Trouillarde. Serpentarde. Lâche. Dégonflée. Froussarde. Toi Auror ? Laisse moi rire.**

**Pps : Ne m'insulte pas, je n'ai jamais maltraité un gamin. **

_30/06_

_JE VIENS ! _

_Lily qui te déteste !_

_Ps : Va chier !_

_Pps : Puisses-tu crever entre-temps._

_30/06_

_Alice, j'ai accepté de rejoindre cet idiot de Potter et ses idiots d'amis. En fait, j'ai bizarrement très hâte de le voir, il m'a beaucoup manquée. Je me suis un peu faite supplier pour y aller, mais je crois que j'aurai accepté de toute façon ... Pathétique, hein ?_

_Sans parler de comment je me sens quand je lis 'Ma Lily'. Je crois que je vais me pendre._

_Lily qui te fais de gros bisous_

_**30/06**_

_**Lily vient ... Sirius, mon frère, je t'aime. C'est officiel. Espérons que ton plan de l'effrayer pour la faire tomber dans mes bras marchera.**_

_**James**_

_**Ps : Mec, on doit préparer un plan pour éloigner William Grosby et son cul bronzé de ma futur femme. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Tadaaa ! Le prologue de ma nouvelle fic ! J'ai une petite avance sur l'écriture et je suis en vacances à n'absolument rien faire, donc normalement il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir concernant les posts.

C'est aussi ma première fic sérieuse, je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres il y aura mais l'espace temporel devrait ne pas dépasser la fameuse nuit passée au manoir hanté.

Le pairing T est pour le langage, s'il y a une modif à faire au fur et à mesure, je la ferais (mais je doute de basculer dans le M non plus). Je crois que vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire se passe durant l'été juste après la septième année.

Heuu il me semble qu'il est interdit de répondre aux reviews en début de chapitre, de toute façon je trouve que ça encombre la page, j'y répondrais donc via Email par MP pour les membres de Fanfiction et sur mon profile pour les anonymes... Si review il y a Oo.

* L'hôtel est une totale invention de mon esprit tordu. Par contre Antrim est une région dans l'Irlande du Nord et Shane Castle existe vraiment (merci Wikipedia de m'aider à mettre un semblant de réalisme dans mes fictions ...)

** Giant's Causeway existe aussi, appelé aussi La Chaussée Des Géants. Je trouvais ça plus véridique en anglais. Mais il n'y a aucun manoir à ma connaissance là-bas.

J'espère très sincèrement que ça vous a plu ... et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes hypothétiques, je me suis relue normalement.

Au prochain chapitre !

Edit : Je doute qu'en 1978 il existait des plages nudistes. Aussi, je vais retirer l'année des lettres, ça m'empêchera de faire d'autres erreurs en citant dans les prochains chapitres des technologies qui n'existaient pas.


End file.
